Goodbye
by Ellipses
Summary: Sequel to Love Song; what on earth happened to everyone?


Title: Goodbye  
Author: Ice Princess  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They belong to the people at Fox and UPN, unfortunately, not mine.  
Summary: Sequel to Love Song. What happened to everyone?  
Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Dawn/Other (Damien), Willow/Other, Xander/Anya, Cordelia/Wesley, Giles/Jenny  
AN: Due to the wonderful feedback on Love Song, I decided to do a sequel. Unbeta-ed. //lyrics-"Goodbye" by Spice Girls//  
Feedback: I don't like to beg, but, please?  
  
*****  
_//Listen little child  
There will come a day  
When you will be able  
Able to say  
Never mind the pain  
Or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way  
For you and me to be//_  
*****  
**Willow's POV**  
  


I'd been living in London when she died. I was with my husband, having a nice family dinner with the children and their children. It was wonderful.

I received a call from Dawnie. It had been so long since I'd seen her, I was nearly ecstatic to hear from her. Until I found out what happened to Buffy.

I left straight away, leaving just enough time to pack a bag and call the museum to say that I wouldn't be in for a few days.

I'm a CEO at the British Museum specialising in exhibits relating to Egypt. I spent a few years there, doing some field work with some archaeologists who were working for the British Museum. Apparently Giles had written me a reference, so I got a job there very easily.

Oh Giles, so old but still wearing tweed. I think they even buried him in tweed...I'm not sure. It's always good to keep happy memories of everyone.

I'm still in a bit of shock over what happened...when I messed up that spell. Oh Tara, I wish I could take back what I did...

Oz died when a gang of werewolf hunters invaded the werewolf support camp he'd started in a forest a few dozen miles from Detroit. They were abushed by hunters with guns. He'd done a good thing though, he'd helped quite a few werewolves become as normal as they could get. Or so I heard.

It seemed like forever since I'd been to Sunnydale. First for Oz's funeral just a few years after I'd left, and now for Buffy's. Unfortunately, I was unable to go to Giles' funeral since no one knew how to contact me while I was in Egypt a while back.

As I boarded the plane, I realised something. Dawn hadn't been crying very much when I spoke to her. Just a sniffle here and a sniffle there...something's up...I just know it. Or maybe she knew it. Maybe she knew she was going to die. I only wonder what happened to her, whether she was happy. That's all everyone ever wanted for her. To be happy. I wonder what happened to Angel...

*****  
_//Look for the rainbow  
In every storm  
Fly like an angel  
Heaven sent to me//_  
*****  
**Xander's POV**  
  


Happily married to Anya with three sons and a successful construction company in Boston. That was the dream I achieved. Except I wasn't exactly hoping for three sons. Three sons who were a handful and a half when they were young.

Now that I'm retired with the business owned fairly between my sons and their wives, I just sit at home with my wife, just thinking. Sometimes watching, sometimes listening, sometimes waiting. Waiting for that phone call.

Dawn called to say that Buffy had died. But I knew she had. I don't know how, but I just knew that Buffy wanted it. And what she wants she'll usually have. There's only one thing in the world she couldn't have. Well, was, anyway. I got a call from Cordelia as well.

I can just see what will happen this time. Everyone's going to go to Sunnydale, act as if they hadn't not talked for all these years and go back to their lives without having gained anything.

I inform Anya that Buffy had died, and she nods understandingly, and starts to pack a few bags.

Buffy was my hero--I owe her my life many times over--and I'll see to it that we don't all leave without gaining anything.

She wanted it to be over, and I respect that, but now I know that she's happy. Because Angel will be there with her and she won't be taken from her place in heaven again like last time. This time we know she isn't in a demon dimension.

I hope she's happy with him. I regret the way I treated him after having experienced it with Anya, with Willow's consistent verbal-abuse through the years she'd stayed in Sunnydale.

I hope she's happy. She was the true friend that I thought Willow was. And now I'm going back to goodbye, and to say that I'm sorry.

*****  
_//Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, no (No, no, no, no)//_  
*****  
**Cordelia's POV**  
  


I was just paying Angel a visit. As usual, at 3 o'clock on the dot. I saw him crumble to dust...Wesley was with me, and at our old age (thank you modern medicine...) and level of expertise, we smashed the jewel in the forehead so hard it felt like the bones in my hand were broken.

Wesley helped collect the dust left over and put it into a container until we could get an urn. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the desk. I looked up at the wall in frustration, and I saw them. It wasn't a vision...I'd lost those after the End of Days battle and I don't think it was a hallucination. I'm not THAT old...I don't think. Buffy and Angel in the midst of a radiance, a perfect picture of happiness.

And I smiled. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and stood up confidently. I noticed that the frame with Buffy's picture in it had been smashed. As if he were holding it before he'd turned to dust.

I always knew that she'd be the cause of his death. But maybe it would be better this way. Look on the bright side. He's in heaven (presumably) with the love of his life and he didn't even have to kill himself.

I think he was proud of us. All of us. We survived through it all and had even found love on the way. Myself with Wesley and Gunn with Fred. It all worked like clockwork. The only thing that was wrong with the scenario was that Angel was always the fifth wheel. Not that he spent much time with us when we all married. And had children and went through all the pains and strains of married life. We visited though.

It's amazing how much you can remember just by looking at one photograph. The picture of Buffy reminded me of the things that had happened in Sunnydale and how I had contributed to saving the world more than once. I even remember other, less important, things, like when Snyder had Career Week and made us all do that vocational testing thing. I didn't end up working as a fashion consultant (as much as I wish I did, the closest I got was working at April Fools to pay for my prom dress, which I'm still grateful to Xander for), but I did end up as a motivational speaker. Well, until I got old and by voice got a bit hoarse.

Wesley grew out of his stereotype, but he still somehow ended up owning a bookstore. The kinds that junior Gileses go to...you know...occult stuff. And all those really old ones that weigh a tonne and goes on and on and on (without making any sense whatsoever) about demons. Might as well use the DDD to search those types of things up.

I held my head in my hands and shed a single tear for the loss of Angel. But I know that it's for the best. He was lonely and feeling a little useless due to the much more efficient machines that did his job for him and had almost entirely wiped out the population of vampires in LA. Handy, but bulky, and very high-tech... At least no one has to get hurt while they fight the forces of darkness...or dead. I guess we should be happy about such a safe world, a safe environment for our children to grow up in...well safe from evil creatures from the fiery pits of Hell. But it was rewarding while it lasted.

So much has changed...but still, in some ways, things are still the same. Except for the whole 'a-few-of-my-friends-are-dead' thing, no, not much has changed at all. Except that Willow quit witchcraft, that Giles died, that none of us slay anymore, that most of us are married, that Spike no longer has his chip (most of these things I learnt AFTER the funeral)...no, of course not. Things are the same, but the people have changed, that's what I've been trying to say all along...damn, my old brain can't think so well anymore...can't tell the difference between things and people anymore. Like raisins and sultanas to me. Similar, but completely different so that I get confused easily.

Enough of this quiet contemplation, we've got things to do and people to see.

I stand up and pick up the container that we put the ashes in, and take Wesley's hand in mine to lead him towards our car. It's time to go back to Sunnydale, but first, we have to get an urn for these ashes...

*****  
_//Just a little girl  
Big imagination  
Never letting no one  
Take it away  
Went into the world  
What a revelation  
She found there's a better way  
For you and me to be//_  
*****  
**Spike's POV**  
  


I left Sunnydale just before one of those apocalypses that they fight and always win anyway. I didn't want to get killed...and it wasn't as if they needed so many hands on deck. I went with Drusilla, to Brazil, where we found some of those commando guys to get the bloody chip outta my head.

With that over and done, me and Dru met up with Darla and we went all over Europe (as far from Sunnydale as possible, or at least, far away from someone who could work any weird mojo on me to turn me into a sappy little dog again) wreaking havoc and killing like the old times. Darla found another good-looking braindead guy to turn to replace her Angelus. Once every month. She got tired of them so quickly that I started wondering what that poof has that sends the girls flocking to him. Pft...so what? Just cos Darla can't stand one guy for one month but still wants Angelus after spending 150 years with him, doesn't mean that he's all that.

I've had my share of girls...if I do say so myself. I mean, I don't like to brag, but...who am I kidding? As I said to that idiotic try-hard 'Anointed One', I love to brag. Let's just say I've had more than my fair share of girls as well...

I heard that the old Slayer had died. Buffy, I had concluded, since Faith had died a few years ago while she was in jail. The new Slayer lived in Cleveland and was cleaning up pretty well there from what I heard. Gosh, news travels fast in those vamp grapevines...especially good news. Not that it was really good news since she'd died naturally from old age and since I don't think the death of someone who'd actually trusted me with anything and also someone whom I respect very much, for some demented reason. Besides, she didn't kill me just for the sake of it.

I think me and Dru will make an appearance at the funeral...it should be interesting...

And also because I do care, not because I love her (strictly like a sister, after all that has happened), and not because I want to see the bloody poof, Angelus, suffer. Not that I'm intentionally using Buffy's death as a means of entertainment, it's just...what other opportunity do I have to see Peaches in such a state?

*****  
_//Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain  
Love is gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby//_  
*****  
**Dawn's POV**  
  


I found her.

I found her like she found mom.

Dead.

But still looking as if she had just fallen asleep.

It was one of the scariest moments of my entire life, and it was saying a lot since I've seen so much demons, gore, death, dismemberment, beheading, all these disgusting things you see in horror movies and couldn't imagine happening in real life.

No horror movie could rival the amount of fear I felt at the moment I saw her laying dead. No demon, no apocalypse, no horrifying incident of any sort.

She was surrounded by photographs and other such memory stirring items of everyone who had been important in her life--family, friends, loves. Everyone. She had Angel's leather jacket around her shoulders, the claddagh on her finger, the crucifix around her neck, a photo of the whole family taken a month and a half before the divorce...prom pictures, group photos, school pictures...so many other things strewn around, I guess it was just a substitution for being surrounded by family and friends, or anyone at all, when she died.

She looked so peaceful. A contented smile on her face. Three guesses why...

I don't even have to check whether she's alive or not, I just know it. Her eyes...they look glassy, her skin is cold and pale, her chest isn't moving up and down, she isn't moving at all.

I collapsed right there on the ground, with my husband, Damien, downstairs, waiting for me to return with Buffy so we could have tea and cookies or something. You know, just quality time chatting in a sisterly way.

I'm choking on my tears and I can hear his footsteps rushing up the staircase. He probably heard my agonised scream...

Damien came rushing through the door and froze when he saw my sister laying on the bed, dead. And myself on the ground, balling and coking on my own tears. He recovers from the shock quickly, and comes to my side to comfort me.

He's so sweet. I wonder all the time whether I deserve him or not. Course, he always reassures me that he loves me and that he'd never regret spending his life with me. Or having children with me. He gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead and tells me he loves me, like I'd seen Angel do to Buffy a few times. It always works. Maybe it's a guy thing to know how to reassure a girl...

Anyway, he wrapped me up in his strong arms and rocked me and hushed me until the sobs died down. He told me to call everyone to let them know that she was dead. After all these years, the 'Slayerettes' had drifted apart, but still shared that special friendship. Of course, I tried to call Angel first, but no one had picked up. So I called Xander and Willow next, and then everyone else as well. Well as many of the people I still had contact with...which wasn't very many since everyone had grown old, moved around and I'd simply lost contact with many people.

I found out later that Angel had died too (which I found rather suspicious) and so we buried his ashes with Buffy and had gotten a headstone for him as well. Course, we only got a few details engraved, since someone would be just *tad* suspicious if we asked for 'Born 1736, Died 2058' on it.

You might be wondering why I don't seem as sad. It is because Cordelia told me what she saw. Buffy was happy, and I know she wouldn't want me to cry because she's back where she should've been, in Heaven. Where she was happy and safe and trouble-free. Where she is now, with the man she loves. 

I hope she gets to see mommy. She still missed her, even after all these years. I miss her too, but I can wait a little longer to see her. But still, it'd be nice. Even though she's not really my mother.

*****  
_//Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, no (No, no, no, no)//_  
*****  
**Joyce's POV**  
  


I saw my Buffy again. She was walking with Angel and I saw her and she grinned and ran all the way to me. I'm so glad to see her again. I didn't get nearly long enough after she died from saving the world from Glory's portal.

She looks so happy, I had tears in my eyes I was so happy. It'd been so many years since I saw her...it was wonderful. And it was wonderful that she's able to spend the rest of eternity with the one she loves. I'm happy for those two now. I want the best for Buffy, and now Angel can be a 'normal guy', I wish them the best. After all, they waited so long for this, I'm surprised at the strength of their love.

I once said that I didn't want her to die, but if she's as happy as she is now, I don't mind at all. I mean, facing the forces of darkness nightly isn't as pleasant as going to heaven and spending the rest of your life with people you love with no evil or danger lurking around the corner. It might also have something to do with myself being here, but maybe I should leave that for later thought...

They could only stay a while, unfortunately. They promised they'd come back though, after they'd found Giles and Jenny. I'm just glad that Buffy was so lucky to have found such a nice guy. And he always had her best interests at heart, which put him into my good books. The only problem I had when we were all on Earth, was that hel was a vampire. But I know that they love each other. It's pretty clear to me that he treats her well, but sometimes love really isn't enough. Sure, it should be, but life is never fair, that's why the punishment for being rich is that you have to be nice to the other rich people.

I watch them leave, wishing that I had had a better chance at love as well. Oh well, I'm sure there is someone out there for me...

*****  
_//You know its time to say goodbye (No, no, no, no)  
The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way//_  
*****  
**Giles' POV**  
  


She arrives on my doorstep, looking as she did when she was 20, with Angel holding her hand, gently massaging the back of her hand. It's good to see them, but if they're here, on my doorstep, then it must mean that they're dead.

"Buffy, Angel. Please, come in." I open the door wider to let them in.

I can hear Jenny walking down the stairs, probably hearing noises that sounded like visitors. "Rupert? Who is that?" She asks before she saw Buffy and Angel.

"Buffy? Angel? It's so good to see you." She burst into a smile and hugs them both. We'd talked about Angel, and she had said that she hadn't blamed Angel, just Angelus--the demon. Which is exactly how the blame was supposed to fall, unlike Xander's wild accusations.

It's lovely to see them again. It's been a few years since I've seen Buffy, but the last time I recall seeing Angel was at the End of Days battle. That was decades ago. He doesn't seem at all to be like he was back then. He seems...happier. And I think that's exactly what they need--the slice of happiness that they deserve, but had been taken from them in life. It's surprising how much better off you are, dead, than alive.

I speak from experience. I got Jenny back...she waited for me, for all this time, she waited. Course, the time here seems to pass differently, it just *feels* faster, except it just how it goes...I suppose. I never really read up on the fundamentals of Heaven. Perhaps I should consult my books...it would make a rather interesting read. But right now, I think the important thing was making our guests comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, we already had some at my mom's. I don't suppose you have cookies...?" Buffy looks up at me innocently from where she had sat down. It reminds me of the time Wesley had gone to Sunnydale in an attempt to replace me. He was giving orders, but the only way Buffy would comply to an order would be to give her a cookie. The littlest things can bring a smile to your face.

"Of course," I reply, picking up a plate of freshly baked choc-chip cookies I'd made. I smiled as I watched Buffy enjoy the cookie as if she were a young child again. It's these kinds of moments you learn to savour.

*****  
_//Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain  
Love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby//_  
*****  
**Buffy's POV**  
  


We visited a lot of people that had been killed or had passed away through the years--Kendra, Doyle, Faith, Kate and her father, just to name a few.

It wasn't exactly boring, it was actually pretty nice. The only boring part was that the drink of choice around here seems to be tea, which is really disappointing.

We have our own place now. It only takes a little while, and so we went and we got the house right next to mom's, which is both good and bad. I know you can guess why, so I'm just not gonna say any more about that.

Living for eternity with Angel will be something to look forward to, day after day after day after day...you get the idea...

We have a fireplace, and tonight we're just going to spend time with each other which hasn't happened for so long. Like quality time. The last time was the Day That Wasn't...

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder what happens if time just keeps on going and going and going and never stops? Wouldn't we be bored?"

"I don't know. I thought you didn't think about the future."

"I know, but this is out of curiosity."

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not...but still..."

"I won't ever be bored. Not when I'm spending all this time with you."

I smiled and leaned into his broad shoulder, and snuggled into his embrace. "Me neither. I guess it really doesn't matter if you think about it that way."

"Mmm..." Angel rested his chin on my head like he sometimes did...it just felt so natural... "But do you miss them?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll just have to wait for them to start arriving. Not that it's such a good thing, cos, you know...they have to die to get here." I pulled the blanket up around my chin. I wish I had said goodbye to everyone, I can just imagine them all saying goodbye to me. Again.

The people aren't mourning at me and Angel's funeral...they look pleased...not in the evil sorta way, but in a 'she's happy now' sorta way. And that's true. I am happy. Happy as heaven is wide.

But I still didn't get to say goodbye. I've got all these memories, but I didn't say goodbye.

*****  
_//Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong until the pain turns into fear)  
So glad we made it  
Time will never never ever change it  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
And don't forget you can rely//_  
*****  


So I guess I'll have to just say hello...

THE END


End file.
